


Use Your Fist And Not Your Mouth

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Floor Sex, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: A fun one where Matt teaches Karen some self defense moves, because you know, he's a helpful guy. Maybe one day I'll write something that doesn't end in gratuitous smut but today, my friends, is not that day.





	Use Your Fist And Not Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just innocently listening to Marilyn Manson and boom, this fic just sort of.. happened... I've always liked the idea of Matt showing off some of his fighting knowledge to Karen so here we are! Enjoy 😊

_Here for work not pleasure, here for work not pleasure_ Karen touted to herself as she double stepped her way up the stairs to Matt's apartment. She hadn't bothered to let him know she was coming in the hope he would have less of a chance to flirt with her over the phone and distract her from the task at hand.

"Hey Karen"

"Matt, hey.. sorry to come unannounced".

He was wearing jogging pants and a vest and was sparkling with sweat, his hair slick to the side of his face, his chest rising up and down like he'd been... _Well_. There goes her dirty mind again.

"That's okay" he smiled.

Karen looked at him suspiciously, "What- why does it look like you took a shower in your clothes?"

"I was working out."

"At home? And I'm only here because I need some help with this case, I'm.. uh, a little stuck"

"Yeah I was working on it too, didn't wanna go to the gym or I'd just end up avoiding it all day, anyway, what you doing standing at my door, come in," he gestured her in, landing a salty tasting kiss on her lips as she entered. He strolled past her while peeling his vest over his head.

"You're ridiculous" she said.

"What?" He laughed

"Strolling around half naked covered in sweat, dammit Matt I came here with the intention to work."

" _Oh_." He tensed his abs as if to rub salt in her wounds, "I'm sorry you can't resist me Karen."

She snapped, "I can. I mean, I don't want to but I need to get some work done Matt, I've turned up nothing for this case so far.. I think I need your help..And by your help I mean.. _him_.." she added.

Matt cocked his head at her request. "Okay...Let's take a look" he reassured her calmly, using his vest to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"I just can't get anywhere close. No one wants to talk." She sighed.

"Sometimes people won't talk, especially not to some one with such a fearsome reputation as you." That was a little flirty but also true. He scanned the braille copy of Karen's write up with his fingers.

"This guy here, you've circled his name, you want to speak to him?"

"Yeah but I can't track him down."

"You want me to find him?,"  
  
"I don't want you going out getting the shit beat out of you for my sake Matt, that's not what I'm asking."

" _I know_...I know you're not asking that, but, if its for the cases sake, I will." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Also what makes you think they'll be any shit beating? I'll just talk to him.. firmly" he smirked.

"Firmly?" She eyed him.

"Yeah, you know I have a way with words."

"Oh yeah daredevil is all about his words not his fists right?"

"You asked me to help"

"I know I know I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"You're tense." Matt said. She didn't disagree. "Have you ever considered taking out that frustration more constructively?"

She paused, awaiting some sort of sexual come on.

"And I _don't_ mean sex." He added.

"What _do_ you mean?" She said sceptically.

"I don't know? Just sweat a bit, you can punch me or something? I can take it." He smirked.

Karen really wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. "You're supposed to helping me work more not helping me procrastinate."

"Well, I guess....it's quality over quantity", he gave her a slow fiery kiss on the lips, "Or we could.. _you know_.. if you prefer."

She whimpered stubbornly at her own body's lack of will power against even the slightest suggestion of sex. _Nope_ , you're not getting it are you Matt? She thought. It's just so easy for you. Too easy.

"Go on then Murdock, teach me something."

"What do you wanna know?" She could see the excitement on his face.

"I don't know teacher, self defense? Something useful?"

He looked surprised, "No problem."

Matt disappeared into the bedroom and returned with a handful of clothes which he promptly threw at her.

"Take off your shoes and put these on,"

It was at this point Karen realised how thankful she was that Matt couldn't see her, the look of overly loose grey sweat pants and a floral work blouse was not a fashion combination she wished anyone to see. She kicked off her shoes, half sulking half smiling, she felt silly but somehow intrigued. Matt took her hand and stood her in front of him, Karen noticed his body language change then, the only way she could think to describe it was predator-like.

"So" he cleared his throat, "if someone threatens you with a knife what do you do?"

"Wow I thought we would be starting with the easy stuff."

"Oh we are. Here's what you do, you run. And fast. You don't fight crazy people with knives. Or guns. You'll get hurt. Lesson 1 complete."

He seemed to have a firm stance on that so she didn't argue but _God_ , he was hot when he was being assertive.

"Lesson 2, someone grabs you from behind", he span her round and held her lightly, her back to his chest, "where are my weak points?"

Matt tightened his grip around her chest with his elbow pressuring her to answer.

"Okay uh. Balls? Kneecaps? I don't know"

He laughed "I mean _sure_ , but easier than that? They have their hands up _here_ right? Right now your arms are free" he tapped her wrist and brought it up to his face, "You go for the face, eyes, soft tissue, it'll most likely make them let go"

"You want me to rip the guys eyes out?" She coughed under his grip.

"Not exactly, but we're talking potential life threatening situations here."

Karen nodded, acknowledging his advise, he let go of her and squared up again. "After that you can kick them in the balls, but we're not doing a demo for that"

" _Aw really_ Matt, why?" She teased but he ignored her.

"So next, what happens if someone gets you on the ground?" He quickly swept her leg out from underneath her, lifting her with his hip, flipping her to land her softly on her back, " _Like this_?" He said, pressing his hip into her side to keep her down. He did it so quickly her mind hadn't quite registered how she got there as he cradled her shoulders to lesson the shock of the cold floor boards on her back. She shifted the curtain of hair from her face that was now blocking her vision to see Matt leaning in close to her, she decided then that she quite liked when he was a little rough with her.

"Any ideas page?"

She smiled, "Well I'm pretty much screwed at this point aren't I Matt?"

He leaned in, "That smart mouth of yours will get you killed"

He gripped her wrist tight, "You need to use your head, and anything else that isn't being held down" he left her other hand free.

She scoffed suddenly at the ridiculous position she had found herself, she had only come here for work now they were play fighting on the floor of his apartment.

"What's funny page?"

"Nothing" she answered as she attempted to swing her ankle around to his front, hoping it would set him off balance but she failed to gain enough momentum and instead, Matt caught it and repositioned himself inbetween her legs.

" _Interesting_ " he said, secretly a little impressed at her attempt. "That was actually a good try, shame it was me." He boosted causing Karen to scowl at him.

"If you're going to try that move you need to get your ankle all the way up here," he pointed to his neck as she felt his hips move up against her inner thighs, "and you have to push me back _hard_ with the weight of your body."

"Thanks Matt" she said mischievously, bringing her knee up sharply, her leg escaping his grip as it thudded into his ribs, she shuffled out backwards on the hard floor to get free of him but he caught her ankle with a grin, his tongue pressed between his teeth, she tried to stop him from pulling her back but it was obvious he was just playing with her, the way a cat would play with its prey before killing it, she stood no chance, he was just letting her think she did. He grasped her other ankle and pulled her body back underneath him, straddling her, she still fought, playfully avoiding his hands preventing him from holding her still. Matt was enjoying feeling her try, he always knew she had a fire in her, but he could physically feel it now, an fierce unwillingness to give in. The flat of Karen's hands hit his chest, she growled through her teeth as she pushed him up as hard as she could but in a second he had both her wrists, he pinned one under his knee and one on the floor with his hand, she jarred her shoulders against the floor in frustration, once again stuck and unable to move.

" _Okay_ Matt I get it, you're really good at this," her heels kicking the floor in defeat.

He relaxed his grip on her right hand, "You did good."

"You weren't even trying" she frowned, breathless and irritated.

"But it feels good right?"

"I... guess it does" she panted.

 _"I know_ it does." he said suggestively.

She glared at him. He had gotten her riled up and she wasn't in the mood to be read like an open book. She saw an opportunity to get her hands free now he had relaxed, she twisted so she was on her front, getting her knees under her body and bucking Matt off her, managing to crawl a few feet until she felt his hands on her legs again, his body on top of hers in seconds, her elbows slamming the floor, only just managing to protect her face from impact, and this time she was belly down, with no chance of movement.

"I see we have a rule breaker in our midst" he panted into her ear, "You know if I was a killer I wouldn't have just stopped for a causal chat like that?"

"Oh I don't know Matt. I'm quite the _charmer._ She said, her face pressed against floor so that it muffled her words.

" _Again_ _with that mouth_ " his smile on the back of her neck making her hairs stand on end.

She wriggled under him again but he wouldn't let up on his grip, "you're such a dick. _Get off me_ " she hissed, his hand conveniently placed on the back of her waist where it trailed down to her ass, still on top of the fabric of her sweat pants.

"Well okay.. but if I let go of you are you going to behave?"

She felt his hand between her legs, teasing her through the fabric of her clothes before he finally lifted his body weight off her letting her turn her head to meet his mouth with a resentful, tight lipped kiss. Matt crawled over her, his hands sliding down her legs, taking the sweat pants she was wearing with them, unhooking them from her ankles. Before she knew it he had picked her up and was sat in his lap. He liked her that way, his hands free to explore her body, free to leave bruises with his finger tips and in this case he wanted her to feel like she was finally winning.

"I thought you said no sex" Karen whispered into his ear.

" _Um_. What can I say.. I like hearing you exert yourself." He really did. Karen didn't know it but he loved the sound of her when she was breathless, those little knots in her throat when he knew she wanted to swear and curse at him but instead she would choose stubborn silence, which was actually her way of masking her arousal at being manhandled, her heart rate spiking whenever he did as much as wrap a firm hand around her arm, or waist, or neck, and if he did a good enough job he would smell when she was wet for him, and then, only then, would he finally give the game away, a whispered confession in her ear about how he knew the whole time.

" _Well_ , then, I hope this isn't how you teach everyone"

"Oh, this is an extra curricular activity, made just for you,"

She laughed against his mouth, " _extra_ huh?"

"Oh yeah, very extra... extras again and again until you can't take anymore", the words fell from his tongue between kisses.

Karen bit her lip, letting the sensation of Matt's mouth on her neck envelope her senses, she stretched up her arms up and he removed her shirt, his hands splaying over her back and into the roots of her hair his mouth now on her nipples, chest, collar bone, she wanted to give in and beg him to touch her but was reluctant to give him what he wanted. Karen took his hand and guided a finger into her mouth, she swilled her tongue around it and watched Matt's face unfurl in to pleasure as she pretended it was his cock, sucking and licking and eventually guiding it's wet trail back down her body.

" _Matt_?" she asked sweetly, trying to subtlety guide his fingers between her thighs as if she was afraid the answer would be no, and in truth, he was planning on saving her for his mouth, he wanted her soaking before he invited her to take a seat over his face, but of course, she didn't know that yet.

"Not yet" he purred, as she ground her hips into his lap in frustration.

"I hate you" she snarled playfully.

"I doubt that" he said, once again his lips hovering over her ear, teeth scratching lightly at her skin, "I don't even _need_ to touch you, do you know how _wet_ you are?"

Karen blushed, he always knew how to shame her in the hottest way possible. He lay down, his shirtless body on the hard floor and signalled for her to come closer.

"Come here" he said firmly, her heart jumped.

The floor was pleasantly cool on her shins as he slid his body under her, his hands on her lower back, pulling her forward over his mouth as he finally gave her the contact that she craved. His hands were everywhere as she moaned with him under her, it was sloppy and imperfect but the lazy moments of his tongue and the hungry movement of his hands drove her wild, and as he felt her get close he would stop dead between her thighs holding her hips above his face until the build up passed. He did this again and again until she was whimpering and begging, unable to get enough of the feeling of being pinned down by her, fucking her with his tongue, hearing the noises she made as he tortured her, bringing her to the edge and then starving her of her release. He had to tell himself firmly when it was enough because he would have graciously done it all day, it, being one of the only times when his senses weren't distracted by something else going on out there in the vast city, because when he was listening her body twist and turn under his tongue, nothing else mattered.

When he was done teasing her he leaned up on one arm, stripping the clothes from his bottom half, kissing her as she slipped down on to his length effortlessly the sensation so overwhelming that it brought her right back to the edge of coming again, she held still until Matt finally spoke, his voice raspy in her ear.

"You can take whatever you need from me now _sweetheart_." And there it was, she had his permission to let go. Sometimes he just knew exactly what to say.

He praised her as her hips found that sweet spot against his, finally tipping her over the edge, her ears filled with the static sound of her blood rushing, the intensity of her climax leaving her breathless and silent until it tailed off and allowed her to inhale, but by then Matt's lips were on her mouth, her moans almost entirely lost to him.

Their foreheads rested together for a moment in breathless silence. Now Karen had the privilege of having her full focus on Matt. She rode him until his hands gripped her hips hard enough to leave marks, he let himself be vulnerable with her, his thumb in her mouth as he told her how good she was at this, pleading with her to _keep going_ , her watching him with lust in her eyes as he came, the noises he made always surprising her in the best way, sounds she would no doubt think about when she was alone. They lay on the floor, now warm and tacky from the heat of their bodies.

Karen looked over at him, sweaty and panting, clearly still recovering from his sensory overload, "Thanks for the lessons Matt" Karen quipped with a cocky smile.

He let out a breathless laugh, " _Anytime_ " his arm reaching out and tucking her in by his side. She wondered if she would ever get any work done with him around.


End file.
